carnival_rowfandomcom-20200223-history
Quill
Quill, a faun resident of Carnival Row, who used to work for the Breakspear family before he was exiled by Absalom Breakspear following the kidnapping of his son Jonah from the Tetterby Hotel while under Quill's watch. From there, Quill joined a resistance formed of fauns much like himself. History Not much is known of Quill beyond the fact that his mother used to read him stories from the Cyphers when he was a bairn. Biography Season one Losing Jonah Quill takes Jonah Breakspear to Carnival Row, more specifically the Tetterby Hotel, where he frequents for fae companionship.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes Quill knocks on Tourmaline’s door in search of Jonah the following day. Tourmaline is awakened by the knocking and informs Quill that Jonah is gone. With his pants laying on the floor, Fleury concludes that he was taken. Quill reports back to the Breakspears with the news of Jonah's abduction. They have no choice but to wait for a ransom demand. The fewer that know, the better. Absalom is certain they’ll see Jonah unharmed and in their care so long as they pay the ransom. Absalom then approaches Jonah’s driver, Quill, who claims that he went across the street to get out the rain, so he doesn’t know who took Jonah. Absalom is enraged and demands that Quill leave his presence.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling Joining the resistance Quill, now without a job after failing to secure Jonah, is living on the Row, scavenging for food. He stumbles onto a food kitchen for his kind, Fauns. Cabal offers him food and the Cyphers. Quill later returns to Cabal after having read the Cyphers and wants to know everything.Season 1, Episode 05: Grieve No More The resistance, a large group of religious Faun, among them Cabal and Quill, march the Row, striking themselves with whips and demanding that the "Hidden One" show his face. Quill, Cabal, and the rest of their religious group continue their march through the Row, calling out the Hidden One and asking that it reveal itself all the while whipping themselves, leaving fresh, bloody wounds. A Burguish man taunts them for their belief and then proceeds to attack one of them, whipping him mercilessly. Quill wishes to bring a stop to the beating, but Cabal advises him against it and point to this moment as an example. The humans will never accept them, and therefore they can make no peace with them.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae Cabal shows Quill an inscribed tablet brought in from Puyan by the prior who founded their lair. He salvaged it from the great Hoff when the Burguish army razed it. He wanted to make sure the old ways would never be forgotten. Cabal tells Quill that the Hidden One brought him to them because he had a purpose for Quill. But, first he must prove himself. The man from the march who attacked one of them is brought in and pushed to his knees while his hands remain restrained. Quill takes the inscribed tablet and beats the man over the head with it.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come Quill officially joins Cabal’s extremist group, and under his command, attacks and kills a fae servant of the Breakspears and takes his uniform. Absalom enters his office, where unbeknownst to him, his Faun servant Krik, was killed, and Quill has infiltrated his home. After giving Absalom his tea, Quill stabs him multiple times and runs out the office screaming "Death to the Tyrant" and "The Hidden One is revealed." He doesn’t make it far before being apprehended by Absalom’s men. Winetrout then finds Absalom bleeding on the floor. Though Absalom survives the assassination attempt, he is later killed by his wife Piety Breakspear. Jonah discovers the existence of the larger radical group that Quill is a part of and segragates the fae folk in an attempt to stop the group from doing more harm.Season 1, Episode 08: The Gloaming Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come *The Gloaming References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Males Category:Fauns